Sinlge women
by midnightsakura66
Summary: Sasuke's back and ruins Sakura's life but Gaara comes and helps her with all her problems Gaaraxsakura sakugaa
1. Sasuke's back!

This is my first one I've uploaded so please be nice.

Kakashi will do the honors.

**Kakashi:**huh do i have to I'm uh busy.  
**Sakura: **Lies just do it  
**Kakashi:**fine, midnightsakura does not own Naruto thank god for that.  
**Midnightsakura:** What did you say?  
**Kakashi:**nothing  
**Midnightsakura: **thought so enjoy

* * *

I always said I was madly in love with Sasuke Uchiha. When he left for power I quested for power also but not to kill to bring him back. I became one of the strongest kunoichi in the hidden leaf village. I know i shouldn't have but i waited for Sasuke. About one year after seeing him again he came back, he had killed his brother and now desiredto revive his clan. Sasuke look for the first two girls that he could remember that chased him so much. The first was Ino Yamanaka he was surprised when she looked at him and well she ran after Saimy teammate who she had been dating for about seven months. So Sasuke just hope that his most devoted fan girl would still love him, me Sakura Haruno. At the time i knew he was back but i couldn't put myself to leave the hospital in the middle of my shift to look for him. When he decided to look for me he searched everywhere he couldn't find me not anywhere, but the person he did find was Naruto.

"Hey Naruto you know where I can find Sakura?" he asked his old teammate in hopes.  
"Yea shouldn't she be at the hospital?" Naruto asked his girlfriend Hinata who Sasuke up till then didn't notice the shy girl.  
"Y-yea I-I think. She actually s-should be getting o-off soon." the meek girl said from her place beside Naruto.  
"Yea if you hurry you might catch her." Naruto said as Sasuke ran for the hospital.  
"I wonder why he looking for Sakura-Chan." Hinata said looking in the direction where Sasuke ran off to.  
"I don't know Hina-Chan. Hey lets head to your house neji'll kill me if i don't get you home on time." Naruto said paying for the ramen that he and his girl friend consumed.

Sasuke ran as fast as he could to the hospital in hopes he wouldn't miss Sakura. Well he was running a little to fast, he didn't see a certain pink haired medic nin walking in his path and BAM! he ran right into her.

"Hey its common courtesy to actually watch where the hell your going jack ass!" Sakura yelled getting up and collecting her things that were now strewn acrossed the path.  
"I'm so sorry I was in a rush to the hospital guess i wasn't paying attention." Sasuke said politely helping the young medic with her things.  
"Oh my are you ok is someone hurt te..." Sakura stop in mid sentence when she looked up to see Sasuke staring back at her surprised that his prize was right in front of him.  
"Sasuke how have you been I heard you were back guess I should have believed Tsunade when she told me." Sakura said upset that she had just yelled at her child hood crush.  
"I've been good how 'bout you I was actually looking for you." Sasuke said.  
"I've been great actually, were you really looking for me?" Sakura and Sasuke stared at each other.  
"Well I should go." Sakura said starting to walk away. Sasuke grabbed her arm to stop her.  
"No don't go i want to ask you something."  
"Then ask but please be quick i must get home."  
"oh ok well since i haven't been here in a while I was hoping you could show me around, say tomarrow at eight?"  
"Um well this short notice but I don't have work tomarrow so sure pick me up at my place i live in the Hogake mansion ask for me in the front they'll show you where to go."

In the morning Sasuke woke up early even though his date was that night he actually was excited. Sakura on the other hand wasn't sure if she'd done the right thing by saying yes. For some strange reason she felt as though something bad was going to happen. But Sakura still got up and did her normal routine, take shower, brush her hair and her teeth. When she left her little apartment in the Hokage tower she was met by a almost knocking Tsunade.  
"I have to talk to you Sakura." She stated plain out right.  
"Um. ok lady Tsunade." Sakura muttered out fallowing the Hokage of the leaf.

They entered the room only to have Tsunade giving her apprentice a death glare.  
"Sakura, do you know why i wanted you?"  
"No I dont my lady"  
"It's about your date with the Uchiha kid tonight. You know I've been hoping you'd get a boyfriend but not him. He's a splended ninja but he's just not right for you."  
"I know Lady Tsunade, I have an idea."

* * *

Sorry it is kinda short. more to come


	2. The plan

Cha! chapter 2 enjoy

**Sakura:**Midnightsakura does not own Naruto or any of it's characters

* * *

They entered the room only to have Tsunade giving her apprentice a death glare.  
"Sakura, do you know why i wanted you?"  
"No I don't my lady"  
"It's about your date with the Uchiha kid tonight. You know I've been hoping you'd get a boyfriend but not him. He's a splendid ninja but he's just not right for you."  
"I know Lady Tsunade, I have an idea."

* * *

Sakura walked out of Tsunade's office and back down to her apartment.  
"I really hope my plan works if it doesn't I'm soo screwed." As she walked into her apartment she felt someones chakra in her kitchen. She grabbed one of her kuni that were strewn acrossed the floor.

**Cha! who the fuck thinks they can sneak into the Hokage's mansion.**

_I don't know but they're as good as dead._

Sakura walked slowly into the kitchen to find someone in her fridge.

"Naruto get out of my house."  
"I'm not Naruto." Kakashi said taking out the green tea he was searching for.  
"Oh I'm so sorry Kakashi-sensei, come I'll make some better tea and then you can tell me why your in my house."  
"Ok Sakura but this is important and you don't need to make more tea this is fine." Kakashi smiled (or from what you could see) and walked to the living room sitting on Sakura's big comfy couch. Sakura walked in and sat across from him on her coffe table.

"So sensei what is so important that you came personaly."  
"I've heard a rumor from Tsunade that you have a date with Sasuke. You do know he is still considered a criminal?"  
"Yes Kakashi I do know he's still a criminal but i have my reasons, which will play out soon enough."  
"I hope your right, Sakura if he hurts you tell me and I'll take care of him so will Naruto and you know that."  
"Kakashi if I'm right he doesn't really like me, as I don't like him, I need someone who will be there for me more than just to have a family. Sasuke is only after that no love. If I'm correct he'll try to make a move to head to his place or mine, if so I'll be alert as to my surrounding no alcoholic drinks. If he trys to push the fact he wants to restore his clan then I leave he might try to make a scene out of it but i know what I'm doing." Sakura got up and looked out the window and remembered when she told this to Tsunade not much earlier than now.

_"And you expect him to let you just leave!" Tsunade was furious how could her number one aprentece be this stupid.  
"Lady Tsunade think of it as a mission I'll make it seem regular but I'll try to get any kind of information about the akasuki as I can along with Kabuto. My lady this is an opportunity to find out what we've been tring to find out scince Itachi died." Tsunade relaxed abit Sakura was outstanding how she thought of all this while he was asking her out.  
"Also I could probably get out of him his true reasons other than reviving the Uchiha clan for being back in the village. Lady Tsunade as ANBU captain and your apprentice allow me this as a mission."  
"You really thought this through i was right to put you as ANBU captain, ok you may go find out as much as you can." Tsunade stoped to think for a minute. "But I will have ANBU following you and him all night."  
"Agreed who will it be."  
"who better than the number one knuckle head ninja himself, Naruto Uzumaki, and of coarse Hinata, and her cousin Neji."  
" My squad will be pleased to know this my lady. And now if you don't mind I'll go and get ready for tonight."  
"hai!" Sakura turns and leaves as three ANBU poof in. "You understand right."  
"Hai!" the three said and disappeared. _

"So your squad will be with you?" Kakashi said taking in the story.  
"Hai, and sensei I would be honored if you join them they are strong but we are dealing with a trader so we will need your tracking expertise." Kakashi noded his head.  
"I'll go tell Tsunade you wishes." With that he was gone in a puff of smoke. Sakura smiled Kakashi has been acting like her father lately, ever since her parents died Tsunade and Kakashi have been like her adoptive parents even thought she is almost 20. Sakura looked at the time and thought that she should start getting ready for her "date". So she walked of to the shower.

To Kakashi & Tsunade

"Kakashi you helping out with this is perfect." Tsunade was talking to the four ANBU members who were to her Sakura on her "date" tonight.  
"So do all of you understand what to do?"  
"Yes! Grandma Tsunade we understand!"  
"N-Naruto show some respect!"  
"Ah Hinata its fine she doesn't care do you Grandma?"  
"NARUTO! IF YOU DON'T SHOW ME RESPECT I'LL THROW YOU THROUGH THE WINDOW!"  
"Ah um sorry gra- I mean Lady Tsunade" The rest of the room laughed at Naruto and his stupidity.  
"Lady Tsunade will we need to wear our ANBU uniform or blend in?" Neji said deciding on changing the subject.  
"Disguise yourself remember who your dealing with he'll find out your shadowing them and take her somewhere you can't follow. And also you must hind your chakra. He'll be here to pick her up soon. dismissed!"  
"Hai!" they all said as they poof into smoke.

To Sakura

Sakura steped out of her room dressed and ready to go she dicided a little casual would be better. She wore a black tank top with the leaf symbol on the bottom corner. She also had on a pink and black pleated mini skirt. She threw on her knee high ninja sandals, and her head band around her neck. She only had on a little bit of black eyeliner on to make her emerald eyes pop. As she looked at herself in the mirror she heard a knock at her door. She grabbed her small messenger bag which dubbled as her purse and opened the door to reveal Sasuke, dress just a casual, he was wearing black baggy pants and a dark blue button up shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back, the shirt was unbuttoned to reveal a black muscle shirt. He looked her over once and smirked. _well well well she's making this so easy on me._

"well you ready to go." He took her hand and lead her out into the hall of the Hokage mansion.  
" So Sasuke where are we going tonight?" She made sure the four ANBU members could hear them.  
"Well I thought a movie and then dinner and Ichiraku, I know you probably eat it all the time with Naruto but I haven't had it in a while."  
"Oh it's fine I like ramen."  
"Great then after that how bout a walk in the park?"  
"Sounds great."

"good" They walked out of the building and out into Konoha night life, with the four disguised ANBU not far behind.

Yay! thanks too

**0x-i-Need-A-Hug-x0 **for the review


	3. The Date And twist

**Sakura: midnight does not own naruto.  
Sasuke: thank god she makes me a horrible person  
Naruto: but you r a horrible person**

* * *

**_Last time_**

"well you ready to go." He took her hand and lead her out into the hall of the Hokage mansion.  
" So Sasuke where are we going tonight?" She made sure the four ANBU members could hear them.  
"Well I thought a movie and then dinner and Ichiraku, I know you probably eat it all the time with Naruto but I haven't had it in a while."  
"Oh it's fine I like ramen."  
"Great then after that how bout a walk in the park?"  
"Sounds great."

"good" They walked out of the building and out into Konoha night life, with the four disguised ANBU not far behind.

* * *

To ANBU

Naruto laughed slightly as he saw Sakura "accidently" trip Sasuke.  
"Well does anyone know how Sakura is going to make him talk?" Naruto said in his disgiuse. He had changed his hair color black and his eyes a lighter blue. He managed to hide his wiskers very well. He was wearing black baggy shorts and a blue t-shirt with the leaf symbol on the back. Hinata had long brown hair black eyes, wearing purple tank top and black capri's.  
"Naruto you must keep your voice down if he hears us our cover is blown."  
"Yes Naruto keep you voice dow- hide" Kakashi tried to calm him down then make him hide when Sasuke turned around. Kakashi had his now blonde hair laying flat and his now both blue eyes shining bright. He still wore his joinin outfit but with his headband on his forehead.  
"You think he saw us?" Naruto wispered  
"No he didn't." Neji said who now had spiky black hair and black eyes, in normal baggy blue jeans and a gray shirt.  
"T-Thats go-good."

To Sakura and Sas-gay (oops)

Sakura turned slighty after leaving the mansion leaving her foot in Sasukes path. Even though he has quick reflexes he still accidently tripped over her foot.  
"Oh my I'm so sorry Sasuke!" **No your not. **_shut up._** no!**  
"It's ok it was my fault, hey did you hear laughing?"  
"No your just going crazy." Sakura giggled scratching her hand behind her head (like naruto does) with her tunge sticking out.  
"heh, your probally right. by the way you look cute like that."  
"um thanks"  
Sasuke thought he heard something and turned around.  
"I'm serious I heard something that time kinda sounded like Naruto." Sasuke started up his sharingan but Sakura stoped him by grabing his hand.  
**Ew let go of him I'll kill you seriously let go  
**_Would you shut up I want to get this date going right so I can get him to tell me about the Akasuki.  
_**Ok so how are we going to do that  
**_get him drunk thats all i can think of when he's drunk he'll say anything right  
_**evil i like it lets go!!  
**"hey Sakura you can stop we're at the movies."  
"huh oh yea your right. sorry thinking."  
"about what?" Sasuke handed the money to the lady at the ticket counter, and lead the way to they're seats.  
"erm nothing much the future."  
"really funny you say that I was too. But I'll tell you more later the movies starting."

ANBU

"Naruto I want to see hands and not on Hinata."  
"ok big brother"  
"I mean it."  
"shhhhh'' random person number one said.  
"sorry" the four said.

As the movie started it seemed only Kakashi was doing his job, Naruto and Hinata started making out in the middle of the movie and Neji tried to stop them.  
"hey any more noise from you and all four of you are out of here." Movie theater guy said trying to shut them up.  
"sorry"

Sakura & Sasuke

Sakura was really into the movie it was a romance movie and she was on the verg of tears. Sasuke took this oportunity to make his first move of the night. He slowly did the stupid yawn arm thing. When Sakura relised what he was doing it was to late he had his arm around her. **  
what is he doing? **_I don't know I do wish he would stop though. _**punch him. **_no _

"hey Sasuke what are you doing?"  
" huh what? oh nothin just getting comforatable."  
"oh"  
"Hey this is boring lets go"  
"where?"  
"I thought maybe your house"  
"why not yours"  
"you have more room at yours plus mines well not put together right needs a little cleaning"  
"Oh um sure I've seen this movie anyways." Sakura and Sasuke got up and left the movies to go back to Sakura's house. Naruto and the others got thrown out a few minutes before. So they didn't expect them out so soon.  
"What are they doing" Neji said watching them head back to Sakura's.  
"I don't know follow" Kakashi said as they poofed to follow them.  
Sakura opened up her door and let him in.  
"go ahead make your self comforatable I'll make some tea and ramen." _Then I add enough alcahol to both his tea and ramen so i can get some information. _**I'm glad to be you. **_well I learned from the best.  
_"Hey Sasuke tea's done it'll be awhile for the ramen." Sakura walked in and handed him his tea cup. She watched carefully as he took a sip of it.  
"you make wonderfull tea"  
"thank you sasuke." She could see him slowly going from sobber to drunk when the tea was gone. "So Sasuke why did you come home?"  
"Well for you of course. I'm mean your only the most talented kunoichi in the village." Sasuke said slurring his words (god he can't hold his liquer)  
"I figured as much, so when you killed Itachi did you find out anything interesting."  
"acctually I did, did you know there's one more uchiha alive. yea he's oh whats they call him oh! Uchiha Madra or something."  
"he's alive!"  
"and in Akasuki, your really pretty."  
"that's nice what else?"  
"Oh I'm here to get you pregnent then steal you and my son when he's 6 then kill the hokage."  
"What.""beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep" "oh the ramen I'll be back"  
"ok beautifull." Sakura walked into the kitchen and fixed the ramen but this time with something to knock out Sasuke. She open the window seeing Kakashi.  
"Sakura what are you doing."  
"tell Tsunade mission acomplished he spilled everything here i recorded it." She handed him a tape recourder.  
"good job be carefull Neji'll be here Naruto, Hinata, and I will give this to Tsunade. knock him out."  
"way ahead of you go."  
"Sakuuuuuuuuuura?"  
"Coming!" Sakura Walked into the room and set down the ramen, Sasuke stumbled to the table and was about to eat.  
"you forgot chopstix."  
"oh sorry, I'll go get that."  
_Oh I get it knock out powder in my ramen nicely down Sakura. _He switched the bowls and doesn't seem as drunk as he played out to be.  
"here you go."  
"thanks" Sakura let him take the first bite then she started to eat the last thing she remembered before black was Sasuke's red Sharingan.  
"Now now Sakura to erase everything I said while you got me "drunk" I really do hope you forgive me." Sasuke erased her memory of all he said then carried her to her bed. "As I told you my blossom I need a child." Neji thought he herd some laughing but didn't think much of it. Sasuke started to remove unnessery articles of clothing from her body to spill his seed into her. (yes he raped her).

Awhile later

Tsunade, Kakashi, Naruto, and Hinata came up to Neji who is playing with some string.  
"Neji did she come out yet?"  
"no lady Tsunade it's been very quite actually."  
"Thats not good!" Tsunade kicked down the door and looked around no signs of stugle or that they left.  
"split up Kakashi bedroom Naruto, Hinata Kitchen. Neji and I get the rest of the house."  
"Hai!" they split up to the areas they were assigned. Naruto and Hinata saw the alcahol and sleeping powder and left to tell Tsunade. Tsunade and Neji found the alcaholic tea and what was left of the sleepy ramen.  
"Lady Tsunade I found Sakura and you should come alone!!" Kakashi yelled frantic. The sight Tsunade can to was horrible he most prized studet lay there sleeping in nothing but her headband. She was brused in areas and there was some blood on the sheets proving Sasuke did something to her. Tsunade imidiatly covered her up in the sheets.  
"That Bastered how dare he do this Kakashi tell Shizune to send out a worrent for Sasukes arrest. I want him alive or dead I don't care."  
"Yes mam." Tsunade call Neji to carry Sakura to the hospital.  
"Yes my lady oh my god what happened is she ok?"  
"yes she'll be fine just help me take her to the hospital where we can test her better."  
"Hai." _Sakura you said you'd be fine I really hope your ok. _Neji thought while on his way to the hospital.

* * *

**Sasuke: why am I a rapest?  
Midnight:cuz I don't like you**

* * *

**Thanx bunches to**

**GaaSakuforever**

**beyondthecrystalsea**

**0x-i-Need-A-Hug-x0**

**lildevil0644**

**xoLovelyEyesox**

**xRedHasAppeardx**

**for reading and for the reviews thanks for the suport and glad you like**


	4. I'm What!

**Um sorry it's been so long I had Major writers block but here ya go chapter 4 where we find out some shocking news about Sakura. **

**Sakura: she doesn't own Naruto **

Recap

"That Bastered how dare he do this Kakashi tell Shizune to send out a warrant for Sasuke's arrest. I want him alive or dead I don't care."  
"Yes mam." Tsunade call Neji to carry Sakura to the hospital.  
"Yes my lady oh my god what happened is she ok?"  
"yes she'll be fine just help me take her to the hospital where we can test her better."  
"Hai." _Sakura you said you'd be fine I really hope your ok. _Neji thought while on his way to the hospital.

To the story

When Neji got to the hospital he was almost attacked by nurses who came on Tsunade's call.

"Please take to emergency room number 4 it's her personal room for when her or her friends are ill." Called a nurse grabbing charts. Three male nurses came with a stretcher to take her to the room. Neji layed her down on the stretcher. and followed the three nurses to the room. When they got to the room they layed her down and two female nurses came in to dress her in a hospital gown, and take her vitals.

"I wonder why Haruno-sama is here she hasn't been on a mission in weeks."one female nurse said to the other.

"Well I heard that Uchiha fella came home she and she had a date with him tonight at least that's what Kin her assistant said."

"You don't think it was him that did this? blood pressures low, temperature is 99.9. She's bruised everywhere mostly her legs but no sign of struggle she is unconscious you don't think?"

"well she might have been." After that was said a busty blonde woman came bursting in through the door.

"Whats her status?" Tsunade demanded while Shizune came in and dismissed the nurses.

"Well she should be fine she has a temperature and her blood pressure is low but that can be fix and her bruises aren't as bad as we thought but lady Tsunade do you want to give her 'That' test?"

"Yes Shizune please get the needles I'll need a blood sample and when she wakes up she'll need to pee in this." Tsunade left the room in search of the stuff for blood work and set a cup on the table near Shizune. Shizune hooked up an IV and left the room to let her sleep. Tsunade came in to take the blood work.

"Sakura I'm going to so yell at you when you wake up you said you had it covered but I know it wasn't your falt." After she took the blood work she left her alone for the night she would be awake in the morning.

Naruto and the others

"When is she going to wake up and where is lady Tsunade!" Naruto was on the seat almost yelling at no one. Neji scoffed and went to find some food.

"Naruto would you sit down your scaring people." Naruto looked over to see and little boy hiding behind his mother for protection.

"ok ok im sorry." Naruto sat down and Hinata instantly fell asleep in his arms. Neji walked down the halls to the vending machine he knew the hospital like the back of his hand seeing he always was there hanging with Sakura. Neji wondered until he ran into Tsunade.

"How is she my lady."

"She'll be fine i just took blood work we're gonna run a pregnancy test on her."

"What? why?"

"It's just a precautionary test because she was raped she'll be fine Neji, where is everyone?"

"oh i understand. and everyone is in the waiting room Naruto and Hinata are asleep and Kakashi is reading, and I was hungry so I decided to get some food."

"Ah I see well she should wake up in the morning go back to the waiting room and get some sleep to I'll get you guys when she wakes up." Neji reluctantly left the back to the waiting room and soon went to sleep.

The next day in Sakura's room

Shizune was helping Sakura get something to drink so she can take one of the tests Tsunade wants.

"Shizune so why do i have to pee in a cup?"

"Because Lady Tsunade wants to anther way to find out if your perfectly fine and I've already told you Sasuke well I don't feel comfortable talking about it, it's way to horrible What he did." Sakura looked down she had been told about what had happened between her and Sasuke. She felt helpless now knowing that she let her guard down and passed out after she promised her self she wouldn't let him do anything, but the oddest thing was when they told her his reason for being back she didn't remember him telling her that even after listening to the tape she made last night and she could not remember why.

"Shizune why don't I remember anything from the tape I heard?"

"Well Tsunade said he probably erased your memory so you wouldn't tell anyone his plans why else would he openly tell the hokage's apprentice."

"Yea your right well give me that stupid cup and I'll get this stupid test done with but I know I'm not."

"ok" Sakura walked into the bathroom then came out and handed the cup to Shizune who left to get it tested. Sakura crawled back into her bed she felt horrible about the whole thing. Soon Naruto, Hinata, Neji, and Kakashi came into the room to see if she was fine.

"Hey Sakura how ya feeling!!" Naruto said excitedly to his team mate.

"I'm fine. Thanks Naruto." Naruto smiled and handed her a present while Hinata put some beautiful pink roses on the side table. Neji looked away and took out a small teddy bear with a pink ribon around the the head with a get well soon balloon tied around the wrist.

"Thanks guys." She opened the present Naruto gave her and it was a silver necklace with cherry blossom pendant.

"Wait Naruto whats this for?"

"Remember I forgot a birthday present this year that what I got you sorry for it being late. the flowers are form bother me and Hinata."

"Thanks it's all nice I'm just so angry at myself I let my guard down and look at me I'm the hospital." They all looked at her surprised they didn't even think of it why didn't they.

"oh Kakashi you never told us why you didn't get her a present." Naruto wanted to change the subject.

"I did but I'll give it to her when we get the results of her last test."

"oh ok" Naruto took a seat next to Hinata. they all settled down and it was a very comfortable silence between when Tsunade walked in looking angry and happy at the same time.

"Well" Sakura said impatiently. She really didn't want to pregnant with that jerks baby then his plan would unfold.

"I'm sorry Sakura but the test came back positive your pregnant with Sasukes child."

"I'll kill him! I'll hunt him down and kill him Don't worry Sakura I'll make sure that bastard stays away from you and you and the baby's safe...S-Sakura whats wrong it'll be fine." He look over to see Sakura's head down tears dripping from her eyes. Why her why did this happen to her of all people her. Her life sucked and right now proved it.

"Now Sakura do you want your present it'll make you feel better?" Kakashi asked her daughter figure. Ever since her parents died Tsunade and him took her as their own and he was pissed at the Uchiha kid for doing this.

"Yes Kakashi please I would love your present."

"Well it's not an object i could wrap but you'll like it." he closed his book and sat down beside her. "I know you've just turned seventeen but I've gained Custody of you so you'll be safe at my house until your married." When he saw her eyes light up he knew that she would be fine even though she lived in the hokage tower she wasn't as safe as she was at Kakashi's so she was very happy and thought that this wouldn't be so bad if she had Kakashi there to help.

"Thanks so much Kakashi this means so much to me to have someone there expecially now that I'm with child." While all this was happening Neji was having a mental break down.

_'What she's pregnant with HIS child forget Naruto killing him I will'_

Back in the real world Hinata and Sakura were taking about names.

"So what if it's a boy?"

"Well I've always like the name Niouriki it means strong and if you think about it he will be."

"Yea your right and I love that name. But Sakura who name is he taking?"

"Not his _Fathers_ I can tell you that."

"That makes sense. Well Sakura I'm happy for you and I'll be here to help and so will Naruto and Neji."

"Thank you so much. I wonder when I get outta here I really want to get moved into Kakashi's house or well should I could call him dad?"

"I don't know" the girls started to giggle and Tsunade asked if Kakashi would come and talk to her out in the hallway.

"So have you gotten all of her things over to your place?"

"yes my lady I have."

"Good." They walked back into the room to find them all laughing at Naruto who had fallen on the floor. She shook her head and laughed at the cluts.

"ok well Sakura you can leave in the morning ok?"

"Ok!" She was smiling and laughing she seemed not to mind everything she must have gotten over everything that happened.

"Oh and you guys should go home and get some sleep, and Kakashi you should stay here and watch her."

"ok." they all said. They said their goodbyes and left and soon Kakashi was reading with a sleeping Sakura at his side.

* * *

**ok I'm sorry Gaara hasn't shown up yet but he will but not until the baby is born which won't be for a few more chapters sorry but i promise he will come!**

**Gaara:I better I've read when I come in and I'm waiting for some screen time.  
Midnight:God Gaara your a drama Queen but i still love ya don't worry you will be patient**


	5. What!

**Well here you go the much awaited ok so not so much awaited but you wanted it chapter 5 yay!!**

**Naruto: Hey hey guys guess what I know what happens I know what happens  
Hinata:Naruto calm down don't tell them  
Sakura: If you tell them anything about whats going to happen I'll hang you by your ears and put peanut butter in your hair so cats can eat it!  
Gaara:Naruto you do know your ticking off an angry hormonal pregnant girl.  
Midnight: And the angry hormonal author Naruto you better run. starts to chase Naruto with Sakura**

**Gaara:Midnightsakura does not own Naruto. PLz enjoy this Chapter.

* * *

**

**Recap:**

"So have you gotten all of her things over to your place?"

"yes my lady I have."

"Good." They walked back into the room to find them all laughing at Naruto who had fallen on the floor. She shook her head and laughed at the cluts.

"ok well Sakura you can leave in the morning ok?"

"Ok!" She was smiling and laughing she seemed not to mind everything she must have gotten over everything that happened.

"Oh and you guys should go home and get some sleep, and Kakashi you should stay here and watch her."

"ok." they all said. They said their goodbyes and left and soon Kakashi was reading with a sleeping sakura at his side.

**To the story:**

Kakashi looked over at his new daughter. She was slightly thrashing in her sleep.

'She must be having a bad dream' Kakashi thought fixing her blankets, and that she was.

_'Sakura was walking down the street 9 months pregnant. She knew she shouldn't be out alone this close from being in labor but she wanted ice cream and Kakashi was asleep. She had just gotten her ice cream when she felt a strong chakra behind her. She turned around and saw no one._

_"Show your self." Sasuke stepped out of the alley way._

_"Now now Sakura I came to see the mother of my baby."_

_"Just because it's your fault doesn't make him yours!" Sakura tried to run but was grabbed by the arm._

_"let me go!"_

_"I don't think I will." he pulled her close and felt her stomach._

_"I'd go to the hospital our son is about to be born."_

_"He's not your son!" The next thing she knew, she was in front of the emergency room and her water just broke.'_

Sakura woke up in a cold sweat. She looked around and remembered everything from the past few days. She looked at Kakashi who was sleeping with his book over his face. She reached over and grabbed his book. '_Finally I've been wondering whats so great about this book.'_Sakura opened the mysterious book and started to read it. After the first page her eyes got wide and her face got as red as a tomato. '_OMG! Kakashi's a pervert!' _She closed the book and sat it back on his lap. _'Well might as well take advantage of this opportunity BYE-BYE Kakashi's mask!' __'CHA! This will be great!'_ She slowly got up and reached for his mask. '_Almost there' _She gently grabbed his mask and slowly pulled it down. _'I almost got it just a little bit more.'_ The mask was at the tip of his nose when she felt someone grab her hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Kakashi said clearly awake.

"Hehe so close."

"Heh yea, so how ya feeling."

"Better so when we going to your house I feel like painting, then shopping." Kakashi smiled and laughed

"Ok clam down I have a mission later but I'll be back tonight, oh who are you going shopping with?"

"Already acting like my dad?"

"yes so who?"

"Well, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten. But first I have to Tsunade in the office, seeing that Shizune is here at the hospital taking my shift."

"Ok well I'll go find Tsunade so she can tell you that you can leave." He started to open the door but turned around.

"Oh by the way you have clothes in the bag by the bed so you should get dressed."

"thanks." Kakashi left the room in search of Tsunade. Sakura pulled out her normal outfit she wears for missions. It was a redish pink off the shoulder dress with a slit up one side that stopped at her hip so she could get to her kuni leg strap better. She had black cycling shorts under and a black low cut tank top. Her head band and knee high ninja sandals were also in the bag. She hopped off the bed and got dressed. Just as she was tightening her head band Kakashi and Tsunade walked in.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine my lady."

"Good well your aloud to leave Kakashi will take your bag home you need to help me."

"but my things aren't at his house yet."

"I took them there the other night when I found out about the custody thing."

"Oh ok thanks Kakashi."

"Alright well lets go, Kakashi after your done come to my office so I can brief you on your mission."

"Yes ma'am." They left the hospital and went to the Hokages office. Sakura was coming back into the office with more paperwork in the middle of Kakashi's briefing.

"So Kakashi you understand that this is just a servalance mission you and three other jonin in the village is searching for Sasuke if you find him restrain him and bring him to me. got it!"

"got it."

"Dismissed!" Kakashi bowed and left.

"Lady Tsunade here are the gate reports and the stats of the new genin." Sakura handed her the stacks of paper. Tsunade looked at the traffic reports and smiled.

"My lady why so happy all of sudden, your never this happy before a Kage meeting."

"That would be why I'm happy, for you as we speak three sand nin's are on their way to this office."

"Wait kage meeting, sand nin Gaara and his siblings!"

"Yes I thought you'd be happy to see Gaara again I heard you two almost kissed last time you were there."

"I don't know what your talking about." Sakura walked to the door and opened it to see an inexpressive Gaara in front of her.

"oh wow long time no see aye Gaara." She said as she winked at him.

"hn" he winked back.

"Welcome lord Kazekage I hope you enjoy your stay."

"Thank you miss Haruno how have you been?" They all moved into the office. Sakura moved alittle closer to him as if to tell him a secret.

"Gaara remember when we saw eachother what I said?"

"Yes."

"well I still do but Gaara I need to tell you something." His cool exterior changed to uneasy he hoped it wasn't that she had a boyfriend then he wouldn't have a chance of telling her how he felt. "go on"

"The other night I had a mission to find out about the akasuki from Sasuke well it was in the form of a date." His face fell 'Shit!'

"Well after I found out about it he knocked me unconcous and r-ra-." She looked at him with a frown on her face. He reached for her hand and she grabbed it.

"He raped me Gaara and now I'm pregnant." She looked back down. His grip on her tightened. He was pissed but he was happy she was safe and single still. But he was still pissed that Sasuke would do that to her.

"Gaara-kun are you ok?" Sakura didn't even realise when he embraced her but she didn't care. She just melted into the touch of the strong Kazekage.

"Sakura I'll help you ok you told me a year ago you thought you fell in love with me and I didn't tell you but I did to"

"Gaara-kun, you mean it?"

"Of course." Everyone else in the room was strain ing to hear, Temari was happy to see Gaara hugging a girl but confused as to why.

"Gaara-kun?"

"yea?"

"Everyone is staring at us and you have a meeting to get to." Gaara let her go and looked at everyone with a light blush.

"Well Well MY BABY BROTHER'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND!!" Temari ran over to the two and tried to give them a hug, but Gaara stoped her.

"Don't tuch her." he growled at his sister but was addressed to both his siblings.

"Why not!" Temari wined

"I can answer that." Tsunade said as she stood up. "Sakura is with child so leave her stomach alone."

Temari blinked then looked puzzled. "I swer those two were hugging and she can me more than a few days cuz you can't see, why were they hugging cuz i know it isn't Gaaras."They all looked at her confused expression. and sighed.

"I'll explain to you two later." Tsunade said leading them out of the room to the meeting, on the way Tsunade explained the whole thing to the two clueless sand sib's. Gaara and Sakura walked behind everyone trying to hide the fact they were holding hands.

* * *

**Finally Gaara told he was coming lol anyways hope you enjoy I don't know when the next chapter will come out but I started a new story that might be coming out soon. yes Its a high school one but idk i enjoy those so i wrote one thanks muches for reading plz review. **

**MidnightSakura **


	6. fourth month

**Hey so sorry for the delay i had major writers block lol but here's chapter 6 enjoy **

**I don't own Naruto Sadly if i did i wouldn't be writing this lol**

**

* * *

**

Recap:

"Everyone is staring at us and you have a meeting to get to." Gaara let her go and looked at everyone with a light blush.

"Well Well MY BABY BROTHER'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND!!" Temari ran over to the two and tried to give them a hug, but Gaara stopped her.

"Don't tuch her." he growled at his sister but was addressed to both his siblings.

"Why not!" Temari wined

"I can answer that." Tsunade said as she stood up. "Sakura is with child so leave her stomach alone."

Temari blinked then looked puzzled. "I swer those two were hugging and she can me more than a few days cuz you can't see, why were they hugging cuz i know it isn't Gaara's."They all looked at her confused expression. and sighed.

"I'll explain to you two later." Tsunade said leading them out of the room to the meeting, on the way Tsunade explained the whole thing to the two clueless sand sibs. Gaara and Sakura walked behind everyone tring to hide the fact they were holding hands.

**To the story:**

In the meeting Sakura got to sit in between Gaara and Tsunade. Sakura was getting so bored she was having so much trouble staying awake. Gaara looked over at his sleepy partner.

"Sakura hey wake up it's rude to sleep at these meetings." Gaara whispered to the pink haired kunoichi.

"I know but it's so boreing how do you stay up."

"I don't sleep."

"Oh right." Sakura kept listening to the meeting she was slowly falling asleep again untill she felt something going up her leg. Her head shot up and she looked down and she didn't see a hand but she felt something. Tsunade tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey Sakura whats wrong?"Her master whispered to her.

"oh nothing Shishu." Sakura still felt the grainy substance in between her thighs. Sakura looked at Gaara who looked like he was paying attention to the meeting. After the meeting was over Sakura and Gaara left and went to her new home at Kakashi's. When they got there Kakashi still wasn't home from his mission.

"Soo Gaara what do you want to do?"

"Well we can always start where we left off."

"How can we do that?"

"Well we can do this." He kissed her. Her hands automatically went to his hair it was soft. His hands slowly snaked around her waist. He started to move her from the front of the living room to her room which he found with ease. After makeing their way to her bed he gently layed her down on the bed. careful not to hurt the baby he laid on top of her. But their make out session came to a hult when a certain copy-nin came into the room.

"What the hell Gaara why are you here?"Kakashi half yelled half asked. Sakura was now a nice shade of pink and tring to get out from under the sand's Kazekage.

"Thats not your buisness Kakashi leave."

"Gaara don't." Sakura said successfully getting out of his grasp. Gaara looked hurt for a moment then realised what she was doing.

"Kakashi I'm 17 I can take care of myself ."

"Sakura I understand I'm not mad if I want to be a good father for you I know I have to understand. But I'm still your father and bring boys over isn't good idea in your state not that Gaara would take your weakened state and harm you but you should still tell me when you have boys over." Gaara was watching with curious eyes. _When did Kakashi become her dad I know she said she had to live with him untill the baby was born or untill she found a husband but hmm I should ask her about this. __**Damn strait you should he's treating her like shes his birth cub and not just a stray. **__Your logic on the situation is weird. _Yes Gaara did have his demon extracted from his body when he was15 but there was still a little bit of the raccoon left and he stayed in his mind talking to him when Kankuro got annoying. Which was all the time.

"Kakashi I under stand that your worried you've never been a father before and your taking advise from ppl or books but heres the best advise I as your daughter can give you."

"And what would that be?"

"To trust me when I have a boy over, expecialy Gaara because he's going to help me with the baby as much as he can and would do nothing to hurt me." Sakura got up from her spot on the bed and kissed her new father on the cheek and then kissed Gaara and the lips. "Ok I'll make supper what do you boys want?"

"Anything you make would be fine."Gaara said kissing her forehead. Kakashi watched interested and decided he should talk to Gaara man to man.

"I agree what ever is fine," After she left to go cook Kakashi turned to Gaara. "So lets have a chat man to man." Gaara looked confused but thought his fatherly instincs kicked in ans he wanted to ask him a few things.

"Uh sure." Kakashi geastured for him to follow. They made their way to a garden in the back of the house.

"Ok I bet your wondering why I said father."

"Well actually yes I am but I figure it's important."

"Yes important after I found out what happened to her I asked Tsunade for custody of her not that she wasn't watched at the hokage tower I felt my responsibility was to protect her so I wasn't going to tell her if she wasn't pregnant that way I chould still watch her but not under my roof. But Alas she was so I took her in as my own only to be there for both her and the baby she needs someone and your just to far from here Tsunade wants her to deliver he in Konoha so taking her to suna won't work but you are the Kazekage and you can give your self time off when you wish so I hope to be seeing you here during her pregnancy. You may stay here when you come to visit as I'm sure Sakura would like." Gaara listen intently to the entire monologue he understood his thoughts completely and was only happy when he was alowed and told to come in and out to help during her pregnancy.

"That would be an Honor Kakashi thank you for your gracious offer I will be sure to come at least once a month and be her for the birth of the child I will talk with Tsunade tomarrow about her due date and we will draw up a nice schedule for me to visit and I'm sure Naruto and the rest of her friends can watch her while your on a mission and I'm in Suna."

"yes that sounds fine well we should go cheack on Sakura."

"Agreed." Kakashi and Gaara went it to the kitchen to eat dinner then bid far well to Gaara who had to leave for Suna.

A few Months later:

Sakura had been pregnant for exactly four months. She had been living with Kakashi and Gaara had to go back to Suna. But Sakura got Hinata, Tenten, And Ino to take her shoping. The four leaf kunoichi had just stopped to get something to eat.

"Um Ino you and Tenten get the food plz, Sakura and I will get us a table." Hinata said helping Sakura to a table at the end of her fourth month you could tell she was expecting. The only problem with shopping with Sakura like this was she was craving alot. Ino and Tenten came back with the food they ordered. Ino had gotten herself a salad. Tenten got sushi and ramen. Hinata got ramen and rice. Sakura on the other hand she got every thing on the menu.

"Sakura are you sure you can eat all that?" Ino said watching her put all her food in an akward new dish.

"Weis i caon." Sakura said her mouth full. Hinata laughed at her friend she had taken care of clan members when they were pregnant so she was used to it. Ino on the other hand looked like she would throw up. Tenten just ate her food she really didn't care.

"Sakura-chan your making Ino-chan sick." Hinata cuckled

"Oh sorry Ino-pig I'm just so hungry and I want salty sugary beefy chickeny food oh I need chocolate." Her friends sweat dropped. After Sakura finished, Ino threw up and Hinata and Tenten stopped laughing they went back to shopping but they ran into the guys leaving Ichiraku ramen.

"HINATA-CHAN!!" Yelled a very excited blonde fox like boy. Everyone sweat dropped again from his foolishness.

"Sakura-chan how are you feeling I've been meaning to see you."

"Thank you Neji I feel fine just a little hungry."Sakura answered rubbing her big belly.

"YOU JUST ATE PRACTICALLY THE WHOLE RESTAURANT!!" Ino yelled holding onto Sai who covered his ears.

"Shut it Ino-pig I'm allowed to eat alot." Sakura shot back Neji and Shikamaru looked at each other and shook there heads.

"Hey Neji!" Tenten called to Neji who was just now catching up.

"Oh hey Tenten what you been to." Tenten giggled

"Nothin much oh hey I was wondering if you would like to well um."

"You wanna go out?" Neji asked, Sakura smiled she had been waiting for him to tell Tenten he liked her. And she was so happy that he did.

"Umm sure I'd love to." Tenten agreed then blushed more than Hinata when he kissed her cheek.

"So what are you guys up to?" Sakura said asking Shikamaru.

"We were just walking around when Naruto over there got hungry." Shikamaru answered pointing a finger to the blonde fox boy who was currently in the middle of making out with his girlfriend. "But what were you ladies up to?"

"Nothing much just shoping." The two looked around at their friends and realised they were left alone. Apparently while they were talking Naruto stopped kissing Hinata long enough to ask her to the movies, Ino and Sai left along time ago, and Neji and Tenten was at the ice cream parlor.

"Seems they left us."

"Yup sucks having your boyfriend or girlfriend in another village huh?"Sakura said looking down she was still hungry and was hoping Shikamaru would ask her to go get something sweet.

"Yea it does suck but Temari should be coming soon and I heard a rumor the her and her brothers were coming. I mean doesn't Gaara come every month?"

"Yea he does but he's been so busy lately I didn't think he'd be able to come this month eheh." She sighed and followed Shikamaru down the street.

"I heard that but last time Temari wrote me she said he was able to get time off to visit at the end of the month, oh and she was wondering how you were doing I told her you were doing fine It's quite funny actually I've never seen her like this she excited for your baby to come." He heard laughing and looked at her.

"Temari means well next time you write tell her thanks for the concern. Hey lets get something to eat I really want some strawberry ice cream." Shikamaru shook his head at his friend. "Yea I'll buy you some Ice cream." Sakura and Shikamaru walked to the ice cream parlor and said hi to Neji and Tenten when they left.

In the Hokages office:

"How is she doing mam'."

"Oh Sakura?"

"Yes Sakura who else."

"You know Iruka you could have been asking about anyone." Iruka looked at the angry Ora around the hokage and apoligised.

"Sorry mam' but how is she doing I haven't been able to ask her."

"Well she's doing fine but you can ask her because I need to speak with her oh and find Shikamaru too I need him also."

"So mam' you wish for me to find them?"

"Isn't that what I just said?"

"Oh Sorry my lady I'll get them." With that Iruka left in search of his old students.

Shikamaru and Sakura:

After eating their ice cream Sakura was alittle tired and asked if he could walk her home. She looked around at the townspeople and both her and Shikamaru heard what they were whispering about.

"Look at that she used to be such a wonder full girl I can't believe that she would ruin her career as a kunoichi." One shop owner said to the other.

"Yea I can't believe it and the hokage is ok with it and so is her so called adopted father who would allow their child to go galivanting off and get her self pregnant."

"I certantly wouldn't. and I heard the only reason he adopted her was because he didn't want people to think he's the father."

"You think he's the father?"

"Well why else would he do that for her I mean why didn't the hokage take her in?" Sakura looked at the ground angry Shikamaru saw this and walked over to the older shop owner.

"May I help you boy?"

"Yes I'd appreciate if you'd not talk trash about my friend you have no idea what she is going through. and you don't know her or Kakashi he would never do that to her he took her in as her daughter be cause her parents are dead and she has noone but him, the hokage and her friends. And people like you are spreading rumors you've heard on the street that's not true. If your so much in need of knowing other peoples business then ask her and get your facts straight she's been through enough without you stupid civilians starting hideous rumors about her that's not true!" For once in Shikamaru's life he didn't find it to 'troublesome' to help her out he felt so mad hearing those stupid rumor and hurt to she how Sakura reacted about them. He couldn't help himself.

"Sorry sonny but who are you to tell us what we can and can not believe?"

"I'm a Konoha Shinobi and I work my ass off every day to keep this village safe for assholes like you."Sakura had never been more happy to call Shikamaru her friend no one other than Naruto and Gaara stood up for her like that and she was glad she had him as a friend. At this time Iruka found it a perfect time to poof in.

"Hey Sakura how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling fine now thanks to Shikamaru. Thanks for asking Iruka-sensai."

"What is Shikamaru doing?"

"Well those shop owners were talking about me saying rude things about me and Kakashi so he went over to tell them off."

"Ah well I need to speak with you both so hold on. I'll get him." Iruka walked over to Shikamaru and gently placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Calm now Shika you don't want to scare these people now do you?"Shikamaru looked up surprized to see his old teacher.

"Hey Iruka-sensai! what are you doing here?"

"I need to speak with you and Sakura."

"Oh ok." They walked back over to Sakura who had found a bench to sit on.

"So Sensai what is it that you need to talk to us about?" Sakura ask after they sat beside her.

"Tsunade wants to see you both soon It sounded urgent I'll help you get there, my my Sakura your belly has gotten bigger scince the first month." Iruka gently rubbed her stomach and smiled. Sakura like when people well her friends did that it made the baby kick so she knew it was ok.

"Ok lets get going then." Shikamaru said helping Sakura up off of the bench. she really was having trouble get up and down out of things lately. After they got her comfortable they left to go see what the hokage wanted. After they left in a alley not far a pair of red eyes watched them leave.

"_Well well Sakura you've gotten so big I can't wait to see what he looks like."_

**Hope you enjoyed sorry for the cliffy I wonder who's watching is it Sasuke or did Itachi somehow find out lol I guess we'll have to wait and see.**

**Thanks everyone who reviewed you get a virtual cookie yay sugar lol **

* * *


	7. Who's here!

**As Thanks for the reviews heres chapter seven.**

**Ok but first i must clarify one thing and that is Sakura and Neji's relationship along with Sakura and Shikamaru's.  
ok well Neji did like her just like Tenten more and also realised Sakura only thought of him as an older brother so he take's on that role. The same for Shikamaru but he just always thought of her as a little sister. ok now that cleared up.**

Naruto:(waering lee's green jumpsuit) Midnightsakura does not own Naruto! belive it (nice guy pose)  
Sakura: MY EYE'S AHHHHHHHHHH I'M BLIND. (runs around in circle and hinds behind Gaara.)  
Gaara: thats disturbing 

**Midnightsakura: On with the story!! **

Recap:

"So Sensai what is it that you need to talk to us about?" Sakura ask after they sat beside her.

"Tsunade wants to see you both soon It sounded urgent I'll help you get there, my my Sakura your belly has gotten bigger scince the first month." Iruka gently rubbed her stomach and smiled. Sakura like when people well her friends did that it made the baby kick so she knew it was ok.

"Ok lets get going then." Shikamaru said helping Sakura up off of the bench. she really was having trouble get up and down out of things lately. After they got her comfortable they left to go see what the hokage wanted. After they left in a alley not far a pair of red eyes watched them leave.

"_Well well Sakura you've gotten so big I can't wait to see what he looks like."_

**To the story:**

The dark figure retreated from the alley. The three ninja's were now in the hokages office waiting for their leader to explain why their there. Sakura was relaxing on a chair Shizune had gotten for her Shikamaru was leaning on the wall beside her and Iruka stood there waiting for his orders seeing he really wasn't part of this meeting. Tsunade thought off her wording carefully and leaned back her self and got comforatable.  
"Iruka..' She paused when he noticed her eyes on him. 'you may go thank for fetching them."  
"Yes mam' glad to help." And with a bow he left the room after he was gone Tsunade began her explaination as to why they were here.  
"Ok as you both know I've call you this is very important but there is alot that must be discused so lets start with the baby shall we?" Sakura nodded her head knowing it was directed tword her. "Ok well your far enough along I can tell you the sex of the baby do you wish to know. if you say no I'll still find out because I want to know but I just won't tell you. So whats your disision?" Sakura thought of it _' Should I say yes I mean then I could name it better and start to paint the room and shop.' __'Yea I really think you should then it'll be a little easier for us CHA!!'__ 'Fine fine I will.'  
_"Yes I would love to know Tsunade-Shishu." Shikamaru smirked he gets to be the first to know the sex of the baby he felt really lucky.  
"Ok then just sit still it'll be over before you know it." Tsunade stood and walked over to Sakura and placed her hands on her belly. Her blue-green chakra visible as she concentrated on what she was looking for. Tsunade stood and smiled letting Sakura know that it had to good. A few weeks ago Sakura and Tsunade were about weather Sakura wanted and girl or boy.

_Flashback_

_"So what would you rather have a boy or girl?"Tsunade said interested. Sakura just had her cheack up and just started to talk with her mother like figure.  
"Well I don't know I've kinda always wanted a boy but if I have a girl I'll be happy to." Sakura said rubbing her belly she wanted a boy mainly because she thought little boys were cuter and easier to take care of.  
"Well what does Gaara want?"Tsunade said with a sly smile on her face it always made Sakura fidget when she said stuff about Gaara, Tsunade loves her reactions.  
"Gaara's not the father and it's not his disition to make, and I really don't know why you'd bring Gaara in to this we're only dating it's not like after the baby's born he's gonna ask me to marry him I don't think he's ready."Sakura looked so embarrased at the moment Tsunade couldn't help but push on further.  
"But has he said what he would like to see you have, Cause I know Ino said she hope's it's a girl and you'll name it after her and Naruto wants you to have a boy so he can be the role model and teach it everything he knows."  
"Yea I know and yes Gaara said he'd hoped I have a boy only because he wants to see if it'll have pink hair or not. But that was just what he said when he was joking around he wants to teach it also." Tsunade smiled  
"Is that why you want a boy?"In reality yes she wanted a boy for that reason but she wouldn't tell anyone that.  
"No that's not why I just don't want Ino tring to name it after her." Tsunade knew she was lying but left it at that._

_End flashback_

"So what is it boy or girl?"Sakura asked impatantly, Shikamaru watched intently as if, if he looked away he was gonna miss something cool happen. Tsunade's smile increased and sighed she'd have to tell her.  
"Congrat's Sakura your gonna have a wonderfull..." She paused because of the knock at the door. Sakura Cursed the person to a life of hell and Tsunade let them in. And to everyone's surprise it was a frasled Naruto looking like he had just seen a ghost.  
"Naruto what happened!"Tsunade yelled. Naruto fell on the floor gasping for air.  
"H-he's -gasp- here-for Sak-ura."Naruto weased out. Tsunade looked wided eyed at the fox demon containor.  
"W-who's after Sakura?" Sakura looked frightened and Shikamaru had moved into a protective stance.  
"It's I-Itachi he want's Sasukes heir!"Naruto yelled getting his breath back. Tsunade feared that might happen and went right to buisness.  
"Shikamaru the reason you were called here was to protect Sakura when Gaara is absent so take her to the basement with Shizune. Naruto find the rest of the girls they will be placed there too also find the boys so they can help fight but Choji goes in with the girls to help Shikamaru when all that is done you along with the others keep him a way at all costs." Shizune was now in the room helping Sakura up and out of the room when Tsunade stoped them."Oh by the way Sakura."  
"y-yes Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked worried.  
"It's a boy." Sakura was happy and got dragged down into the basement. Once in the basement Shizune started to make a suitable area for Sakura to sit and rest when Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Choji rushed throught the door.  
"Sakura are you alright?" Ino yelled coming over to her friend. Hinata took over Shizune's job so she could seal the door.  
"I'm fine just startled I never thought Itachi would want the baby I understand that yes he's tring to stop Sasuke from having an heir but..." She paused and fear struck over her features and everyone stared intently at her. "Oh my god didn't Sasuke kill Itachi thats why he was here!" everyone looked around that was true but how Sasuke must've not killed him or that idiot naruto saw Sasuke and thought it was Itachi. "Wait did any of you see Itachi?"  
"No we saw a cloked Akasuki member with black hair like Itachi he had the sharingon also." Tenten said pondering.  
"I see were your getting at Sakura, in order to fool us all Sasuke joined Akasuki as an easier way to get you and the heir away from Gaara because he must've known about your's and Gaara's relationship so he was upset and jeleous that he couldn't take you after the baby was of age." Shikamaru stated after thinking through the conversation.  
"which in that case we have to notify Tsunade-sama."Shizune said  
"That's if they don't already know which in that case they should be sending more ANBU down to protect me and more out there to Slay Sasuke." Sakura said looking down thinking of her precious ANBU squad out there fighting for her safety. Everyone else looked at her they sould get her seatled down for a while it'll be a while.  
"Sakura-chan I understand your worry I'm worried to but you must lay down and rest we'll protect you."The ever so shy Hyuuga heiress said helping her down onto the bed she made.  
"your right."

**To Tsunade:**

Tsunade stood looking out her window of her office it was late and fighting surounded the Hokage tower she could hear the clinking of kuni and shuriken being thrown of corse she had figured the same because they indeed knew Itachi was dead and that Sasuke wouldn't slip on something like that so they figured that Sasuke was now part of the Akusuki and knew about Sakura and Gaara's relationship. The only thing she could think of was sending for the Sand sibs. Tsunade quickly wrote on a scroll and tied it to a messenger bird. The bird was special so it would not be detected and shot down.

Lucky for them the Sand sibs had been on their way their to come for their monthly visit they were 5 hours from the gate when the messenger bird stopped them. Gaara took the note from the bird realising that it was from the hokage he quickly opened it and read it aloud to his siblings

" _Kazekage,_

_The leaf village needs your help Sasuke has started war with us to get Sakura and the baby you and your siblings are requested to help at once I realise the length of the journey but we need your asistance at once. _

_Hokage_

_Ps Sakura is having a boy. _" Gaara looked at his brother and sister. "We have to hurry!" They took off in a blinding sprint that rock lee would yell "Thats so youthfull" if he saw it. Soon they were at the gates and they saw dead sound ninja's and two leaf ninja's clutering the ground. they took off tword the hokage tower. when they got their they saw Sasuke and Naruto fighting they both had their share of injuries and Gaara was so pissed at the moment he didn't care when The Uchiha was to busy to notice Gaara grabbed him in his sand and squeezed.  
"Gaara! your here! thanks for that we have orders to kill so kill I'm here if he gets away."  
"Naruto where's Sakura?" Gaara growled griping Sasuke tighter. Sasuke started spitting up blood.  
"She's safe but I can't tell you her location in case he gets loose." Gaara nodded and looked at the choking Uchiha.  
"Sabaku- spit- You'll -gag- nev-scream- er get -gasp for air- her!" Sasuke struggled to say  
"Yea thats right neither are you!" Gaara squeezed one last time and saw blood scatter on the ground the rest of the ninja's reatreated after seeing their fallen leader. With that the battle was won.

**To the basement:**

Sakura had soon fallen asleep after Hinata helped her lay down and Shikamaru was sitting next to her on alert. everyone else sat there bored if they were going to get any action they would have already. Sikamaru looked around the room Ino, Hinata, and Tenten were talking and Tenten was also playing with a kuni. Choji was near Shikamaru eating and Shizune was making sure Sakura was fine. Ino looked over at Shikamaru.  
"Hey Shika you and Sakura was already here when all this happened why?"  
"oh well Tsunade called us in to talk to us and Sakura got a cheack up."  
"Oh how's the baby?" Hinata chimed in.  
"It's fine she found out the sex of it." All the girls were now interested and they moved over near Shikamaru, Choji ans Shizune aslo perked up.  
"Well what is it?" Ino asked impationatly. Shikamaru sighed a troublesome and went on.  
"That's for Sakura to tell not me I was just there." They all looked at Sakura as if she would wake up but nothing.  
"wait how come you got to know and we her best friends don't?"  
"One Ino I was called for a mission with her so we were in there together anyway, two stop being nosy"  
"Sorry for asking but what was the mission Shikamaru?" Tenten asked confused Sakura's pregnant she's not allowed out on missions.  
"Oh my mission is to protect Sakura when both Gaara and Kakashi are gone like now they are both curently gone Kakashi's in another village and who knows were Gaara is." They all looked at Sakura again because she began to wake up.  
"huh what's going on?"  
"your fine Sakura did you rest enough?"Shizune asked getting her a drink of water.  
"yea thanks I'm fine so any word yet?"  
"no"  
"oh" Ino smiled real big and looked at Sakura."what?!"  
"Oh nothing just that you know the sex of the baby now spill is it and Ino or not."  
"not it's a boy and I wouldn't have named it Ino if it were a girl. But how did you know that I knew?"  
"Fine don't name your child after someone as wonderfull as me!"  
"that didn't answer my question."  
"I did but I said they had to ask you I didn't tell them that it was a boy." Shikamaru said and layed back on the wall.  
"oh. ok well yea it's a boy and I'm happy."  
"well Sakura-chan what are you going to name him?" Hinata asked. Sakura smiled and said proud.  
"I'm naming him Niouriki."  
"That's a cute name." Tenten chimed in. But before anyone said anything else Tsunade, Naruto, Sai, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro came through the door.

* * *

**Muhahahahahahaha thanks for reading and loveing my story I'm hoping to put a new one up when I have time. But dont worry I'll still work on this one. **

**A basket of virtual cookies for the reviews thanks agian. **

**Midnightsakura **


	8. wow we didn't want to know

**Heyeveryone sorry for the late update this one should be good lots of twists lol opps don't want to spoil it  
I don't own Naruto!**

"Sorry for asking but what was the mission Shikamaru?" Tenten asked confused Sakura's pregnant she's not allowed out on missions.  
"Oh my mission is to protect Sakura when both Gaara and Kakashi are gone like now they are both currently gone Kakashi's in another village and who knows were Gaara is." They all looked at Sakura again because she began to wake up.  
"huh what's going on?"  
"your fine Sakura did you rest enough?"Shizune asked getting her a drink of water.  
"yea thanks I'm fine so any word yet?"  
"no"  
"oh" Ino smiled real big and looked at Sakura."what?!"  
"Oh nothing just that you know the sex of the baby now spill is it and Ino or not."  
"not it's a boy and I wouldn't have named it Ino if it were a girl. But how did you know that I knew?"  
"Fine don't name your child after someone as wonder full as me!"  
"that didn't answer my question."  
"I did but I said they had to ask you I didn't tell them that it was a boy." Shikamaru said and layed back on the wall.  
"oh. ok well yea it's a boy and I'm happy."  
"well Sakura-chan what are you going to name him?" Hinata asked. Sakura smiled and said proud.  
"I'm naming him Niouriki."  
"That's a cute name." Tenten chimed in. But before anyone said anything else Tsunade, Naruto, Sai, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro came through the door.

**To the story:**

Sakura shot up from her spot and walked over to Gaara, and hugged him.  
"I've missed you so much." She wispered into his shoulder.  
"I've missed you to but I heard your having a boy." He said. Sakura looked up at him smiling and shaking her head.  
"yup I am and I'm naming him Niouriki!"  
"I thought you were going to name him after me Naruto Uzumaki the next Hokage, Believe it!" Temari hit him over the head with her fan.  
"Baka." everyone said under their breath. Naruto went and sulked in a corner while everyone else went back to business.  
"Tsunade-sama did you figure out it was Sasuke not Itachi?"Sakura asked curious.  
"Yes we did and ask Gaara why we are down here." Sakura turned back to Gaara smiling hoping for good news.  
"I killed him apparently he joined Akatsuki after killing Itachi and somehow managed to hide that fact. But he's dead now so don't worry and also I know your wondering how long I'll be here for this time and the answer is until Niouriki is born then I have to go back to work that's as long as i could get off."Sakura's smile got even bigger and hugged him again.  
"that's great to know Gaara-kun I can't wait to spend 5 months with you.'' Everyone else in the room smiled at the couple.  
"Ok guys the battles won and Sakura needs rest you three come tomorrow for lodging arrangements." Tsunade said about to leave  
"Wait Tsunade-sama Gaara stays with me at Kakashi's house while he's here and Temari can stay with me too if she wants so can Kankuro I'm sure Kakashi wouldn't mind."Sakura insisted.  
"Actually Sakura Shika here said I could stay with him if that's ok." Temari said blushing. Sakura smiled and agreed then looked at Kankuro.  
"I'd love to stay with ya Sakura." Kankuro add and they all left to the respected lodgings they lived at.

**5 months later: **_(I'm skipping because nothing exciting happens)_

"I can't believe he'll be born any day now!"Sakura said cleaning up the nursery with Gaara.  
"Well believe it cause Tsunade said any day now so you should be watching out." Gaara answered Helping her onto a chair.  
"Your still gonna love me when I'm screaming and sweaty?"  
"Of course I will." Gaara kissed her forehead and sat down in front of her. "You hungry?"  
"Alittle bit can you get me the chocolate covered strawberries pwease."  
"yea I'll be right back don't move ok." Gaara ran down to the kitchen to grab her snack.  
"Ok...UM GAARA!" Sakura yelled for him to hear but he didn't. "damn...GAARAAAAAAA!!" She yelled louder this time and Gaara was there in as second.  
"Whats wrong?" He asked worried.  
"HOspital." she panted  
"what?"  
"HOSPITAL MY WATER JUST BROKE!"  
"shit KAKASHI!!." Gaara gabbed her and started to take her down stairs when Kakashi came out of his room dripping wet in a towel.  
"You called?"  
"yea her water broke get Tsunade to the hospital as soon as possible and get Naruto and the girls to I'll get her to the hospital." Then Gaara disappeared with Sakura in a swirl of sand. Soon they appeared in the emergency room and a nurse got her and took her to a room. Gaara sat beside her as she squeezed the life out of his hand as a contraction went by.  
"Fuck Gaara when are they getting this thing out of me"  
"I don't know look the girls are here you want me to leave?"  
"Fuck no I want you here."  
"Sakura how you feeling." Hinata asked smoothing her hair out of her face.  
"Hey Hinata im in so much pain right now." Temari yelled out the door for a nurse.  
"Get this girl a damn epidural now!" The nurse ran away to get the drug.  
"there that'll make the pain go away." Ino said rubbing her knee.  
"thanks guys." the nurse came back and gave her the epidural and left. Tsunade came in to check on every thing.  
"ok! let me see ok Sakura just a few more inches and you'll be ready to give birth to the baby ok who's staying in here while she gives birth?"  
"Thanks Tsunade I want Gaara here and Hinata and Temari, Ino Tenten do you two want to stay to?"  
"sorry girl but no this makes me sick good luck." With that Ino left to the waiting room where everyone else was.  
"I'll stay Sakura."Tenten said standing beside Hinata.  
"thanks." Tsunade nodded and check to see if she was ready.  
"Ok Sakura your ready now push when I tell you to k. now 1...2...3...push!" Sakura pushed and squeezed Gaara and Hinata's hands. awhile later there was screaming of her baby and Tsunade handed him to a nurse to clean him off.  
"Good job Sakura a beautiful baby boy." Tsunade Said handing him to her everyone gathered around to look at the little bundle who already had alittle bit of black hair and bright green eyes.  
"He's so beautiful Sakura." Temari Said cooing at the newborn who just stared at her. Soon all her friends were there looking at the baby holding it and kissing it's forehead playing with it.  
"Ok ok lets let the new mommy get some sleep." Tsunade said taking the baby from Naruto and setting it in the bed for the baby. After everyone left Sakura Stared at Gaara.  
"What?"  
"You haven't touched Niouriki yet and you said you'd help."  
"I know he just looks like him."  
"I know but what am I supposed to do?"  
"Nothing I'm just over reacting Sasukes dead. And besides you can say he's mine didn't your dad have black hair?"  
"yea he did the only thing I'm worried about is if he gets the Sharingon then everyone will know he's Sasuke's not yours lets hope we're lucky."  
"Yea lets hope and besides only a hand full of ppl know he's the real father so it'll work."  
"Yea no one knows we've been seeing each other secretly the month before hell we did the day before who knows he could be yours."  
"I don't know you would have known but we'll say he's mine and that he got the hair from your side of the family. the eyes kinda look like mine just a little darker so he could pass as mine." Sakura sighed and kissed Gaara who was still going on about how they could pass Niouriki as Gaara's kid. Sakura started to fall asleep.  
"I know we could die his hair re...Sakura?" Gaara smiled she must've been really tired. So he layed his head down and went to sleep to.  
The next day everyone was back with gifts and food for them.  
"Thanks guys ok I have a question." Sakura asked sitting up better.  
"Shoot." Tenten said.  
"Ok did anyone tell who the real father is?" She looked at everyone who said no "good cuz we're going to say it's Gaara's k."  
"How he clearly is Sasuke's." Sai said unknowingly. Gaara Growled and the boy.  
"Ok idiot remember Sakura's father?"Gaara asked Everyone nodded  
"Good he had black hair so Sakura can have a child with any guy and their still be a high probability of black hair and the eye's of the baby are just a shade darker than mine which could be the mixture of our eye colors." Everyone nodded in responce to say they under stand.  
"but wait ok I understand what you said but you two didn't see each other for 5 months before we found out. And she would have shown by then."Naruto piped in this time.  
"Yes you would be right Naruto if I hadn't seen Gaara the day before Sasuke did that." Everyone looked at her like she was crazy then to a smirking Gaara who was remembering when they sunk out of their villages and met at the half way mark in a cabin.  
"Wait so Forehead didn't lose her virginity to Sasuke!" Ino yelled Sakura glared at her.  
"Yes if you must know The last time I was helping in Suna one day Gaara and I were in his office both of us had a bad day and needed to wined down it started as me giving him a massage then led to well alot more then that I remember his face when Kankuro almost walked in cause we forgot to lock the door." Sakura Sighed Kakashi fainted by the end hearing his new daughter is that active. Hinata was blushing, Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto looked like they would kill Gaara. And everyone else just stood there until Kankuro spoke up.  
"Wait a minute THAT'S why I was pushed out by sand that day. ew Gross!" Kankuro screamed.  
"Can we not talk about this." Temari asked twitching.  
"Yes please."Sakura said hiding behind Gaara.  
"ok so it's agreed we say it's Gaara's son."Tsunade asked.  
"though it propolly is." Wispered Naruto who in return got hit in the head by every girl in the room.  
"Hows this I'll take a blood test to see who's the real father will that make you happy Naruto?"  
"Well it's not my disision."  
"Yes Tsunade please do so we can get this over with." Gaara said hugging Sakura.  
"Ok come on." Tsunade took a small blood sample from both Gaara and Niouriki. She left the room and came back 15 mins. later.  
"ok so here you guys happy." Tsunade said waving the results in front of every one.  
"So." Sakura said hopefully.  
"Well I'm sorry Gaara apparently you didn't get her pregnant but Sasuke the jerk did I guess condoms do work, anyway we can still pass Niouriki as Gaara's though at least until his Sharingon comes in."  
"Shit so he will have the Uchiha blood line trait."  
"There's a fifty percent chance he will but I know let's hope not we needed the Uchiha's wiped out this little one is the last one with Uchiha blood in him but no one will know he's Uchiha he's Haruno until Sakura marries that is."  
"Yea I know." Sakura said holding her baby in her arms If you did look close at the three her Gaara and Niouriki, they look like a family but everyone knew they weren't which saddened everyone still.  
"ok everyone out she needs to feed the baby."Tsunade said ushering everyone out of the room.  
"Gaara?"  
"Yea?"  
"I was really hoping he was yours."  
"me to but the next one will be ok ."  
"ok." She smiled and gave him a kiss everyone of course heard being on the other side still.  
"Guys I feel really bad why couldn't you just say he was Gaara's."Naruto Asked  
"Because Naruto they need to know the truth what would have happened if he got the bloodline trait huh and they thought it was Gaara's they'd be crushed that I lied to them."Tsunade answered about to walk of.  
"Tsunade-sama can you recheack just for us to know please." this time it was Kakashi who spoke up.  
"Ok I will I took enough blood for two tests anyway come on lets go check." Tsunade said leading them to the lab. Back at the room.  
"Gaara what if Tsunade miss read the test results"  
"I don't know next time she comes I'll ask for another test ok."  
"ok" they snuggled together after putting Niouriki back in the bed. They fell asleep not long after.  
"Ok finally here's the test results. You guys ready?"  
"Yes" Everyone said expectantly.

* * *

**ok major Cliff hanger lol But here's the kool part I want reviews from you wonder full people telling me who should be the real father of her baby I'll go from there I'm stuck here and don't know what to do so here's kinda my first poll Say Gaara All the Way if you think Gaara should be the Dad and Say Why did Sasuke ruin every ones life for Sasuke. lol or you can just say Gaara or Sasuke. It doesn't matter to me how ya put it just put it if you want to help me get out of this horrid block. thanks muches.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey after many votes I finally wrote the next chapter. and I'm sorry for the long wait but schools starting soon and I've been busy. well here you go. I don't own Naruto. i'm not kool enough.

* * *

******

"Gaara?"  
"Yea?"  
"I was really hoping he was yours."  
"me to but the next one will be ok ."  
"ok." She smiled and gave him a kiss everyone of course heard being on the other side still.  
"Guys I feel really bad why couldn't you just say he was Gaara's."Naruto Asked  
"Because Naruto they need to know the truth what would have happened if he got the bloodline trait huh and they thought it was Gaara's they'd be crushed that I lied to them."Tsunade answered about to walk of.  
"Tsunade-sama can you recheack just for us to know please." this time it was Kakashi who spoke up.  
"Ok I will I took enough blood for two tests anyway come on lets go check." Tsunade said leading them to the lab. Back at the room.  
"Gaara what if Tsunade miss read the test results"  
"I don't know next time she comes I'll ask for another test ok."  
"ok" they snuggled together after putting Niouriki back in the bed. They fell asleep not long after.  
"Ok finally here's the test results. You guys ready?"  
"Yes" Everyone said expectantly.  
Everyone leaned in as close to Tsunade as they could waiting very impationtly for the answer to the previous test. Kakashi had his fingers crossed, Naruto was jumpin up and down saying please be Gaara's please be Gaara's. Hinata was about to faint, Shikamaru for once was nervious, Temari was strangling Kankuro. Everyone else was just holding their breath. Tsunade looked at the group of ninja in front of her. _'Who would have thought the best ninja in both leaf and sand would be this nervious about who the father of Sakura's baby was I mis judged how much they cared.' _Tsunade looked at the test results for the first time and smiled to her self.  
"Ok You guys please breath I don't want to lose any more ninja ok." There was a large intake of breath from everyone around her that made her laugh. "So are you guys ready for me to tell you or should we wait and tell Sakura and Gaara we took another test?"  
"Quit stalling you already know so tell us then we'll think weather or not we should tell them we took another blood test."Naruto yapped clearly wanting to know first.  
"Ok Ok yes I know who the father is obviously I'd have to read the results in order to tell you people gosh out all the things... any way then it's setaled I'll tell you and then we deside weather or not they should know." Everyone nodded a yes and she took a big breath in, and slowly let it out. "Ok so the real man who got Sakura pregnant is..." Tsunade was cut off by a loud bang in the room beside them. Shizune came out to apalagize she was cleaning and droped something. "Ok anymore distractions I can keep it to myself!"  
"NO!!" everyone yelled. Tsunade sighed and looked back at the paper. _'I need sake.'_  
"Ok then the father of the baby and the man who got Sakura pregnant for those who don't understand that fact is.' She took in another breath and let it out.' Gaara. Gaara is the father apparently he wasn't useing protection that day well he never said he wasn't so I could be wrong." Tsunade laughed at all the ninja's jumping around chanting and some how got popers it looked liked a party. But apparently they were very loud when they were partying, that Gaara heard them yelling 'Score.' 'thank god!' And stuff.  
"What in all that is holy are you people doing you do realise there are people sleeping inconsiderate shinobi!" At the young Kazekage's announcement everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at him. Everyone smiled at him, so he started to back away slowly. "ok ok I'm sorry I'll leave." Before he could run away an orange blur jumped him huging the life out of the poor boy.  
"Let me go Naruto!"  
"NO! I don't want to! I'm so happy for you Gaara!" Tsunade then walked and pried the fox boy away from the young leader.  
"Naruto leave him alone I'll tell him." Tsunade wispered to Naruto. Gaara gave everyone a weird look.  
"What are you keeping from me?" _'Damn he's smart.'_Tsunade thought.  
"We have good news but I'd rather tell you with Sakura there so please lead the way back to the room." Gaara stared at her confused until shook his head and started back for the room with Sakura in it. When he got there he peeked inside to see if she was awake. When he noticed her still sleeping he turned around and looked at the large group that followed.  
"She's asleep just tell me and I'll tell her when she wakes up."  
"No I wanna tell her!" Tsunade pouted.  
"Ooook well then come back when she's awake." Tsunade thought about it for awhile Then nodded her head.  
"Your right I'll tell her later it really doesn't consern anything big like her _Baby_so of corse I won't wake her." She said infisised the word baby so mabe he'd get it, and started to walk away pouting.  
"Um, well if it's not about the baby then come back but if it is come and I'll wake her." Tsunade turned around with a smirk playing at her lips. She walked back to the red headed leader.  
"good boy now wake her!" Gaara sighed under his breath and went in to wake his sleeping girlfriend.  
"Hey Sakura Tsunade said she has good news wake up." Gaara sat there shaking her tring to wake her up untill Naruto came in and whispered something in her ear that made her shoot awake yelling about Jaryia being perverted. Everyone just stood there wide eyed.  
"Naruto what did you say to her?" Kakashi asked helping Gaara calm her down so not to wake Niouriki.  
"I told her Jaryia saw her and Gaara and was going to put it in his new book."  
"Don't even joke like that she's my daughter and I read those books." Kakashi said disturbed. Everyone started laughing at them. Gaara notice how happy Temari was and wondered what the news was.  
"Ok she's awake now please tell us the news."  
"News? What news Gaara."  
"Well Sakura we felt bad that the last test came out the way it did. So Kakashi asked if I misread or did the test wrong or something well I offered to redo the test."  
"You did! wow Tsunade-sama well are you?" Sakura asked excited. Tsunade just kept smileing.  
"Well I aready did so I know who the real father of your son is." Gaara's eye's got wide and shot up from his seat.  
"What do you mean you know whats taking you so long to tell us who it is or are tring to make me more insane than i already am!" Gaara got pulled down by Sakura and Shook her head at him.  
"Please go on who is his father?"  
"Well first I want to ask a personal question for the two of you."  
"Um only if they leave the room."  
"Ok please wait outside everyone." Eveyone left knowing they didn't want to know what she was going to ask.  
"Ok well when you two got together that time before Sasuke came did you use protection?"  
"Um well."  
"NO." Gaara said being as blunt as always. Tsunade smile.  
"Then that explains why Gaara really is the father." She said that sound more to herself but they heard. Gaara Froze were he was and stared at her. Sakura was crying.  
"Hold on let me see the results I want to be sure." Tsunade handed her the papers and she read over them twice, before hugging Gaara. Who by then was able to react by smiling and hugging her back.  
"I'll let you two be alone- ish remember the baby still is here." Tsunade left the room and told everyone they needed alone time so they left.  
"Gaara I'm so happy I can't belive it!"  
"Yea it's great but well Sakura I have to go back to Suna when you get out of the hospital and Tsunade already said your not leaving until Niouriki is at least one. "  
"Yea I know but when he is one I'll come to suna if you want me." She made alittle pouting face.  
"Aw don't do that of course I want you and I'll be in an out of here as much as I can you know how Temari gets." Sakura started to laugh remembering what Temari told her when she found out Gaara was going to act like dad for Niouriki. _'And remeber I'll be his aunt and I'll be here probly way more than Gaara will because I'm cool like that.' _  
"Yea I know how she is but that's good though."  
"Yea I guess." Sakura laughed as Gaara made a face. He loved temari but she could get obbsesive with things and she loves kids.  
"Well all this excitement made me sleepy k. Besides I'm out of here tomorrow and you leave in two days so I want to be well rested."  
"Ok I'm going to find some food k."  
"K night."  
"Night." With that he left the room so he could find food. _'there has to food around somewhere.'__** 'Wow congrats didn't think you could do it. Ha ha' **__'What do you mean?' __**'I mean you could've asked if he was your pup or not duh he has a piece of the demon in him I knew.' **__'And you didn't tell me because?' __**' Your funny when your nervous.' **__'I really hate you and what did you mean has a piece of you.' __**'Sorry kid but your son will have some of my power it's bonded to you so of corse your child will have some of my power.' **__' I really hate you.' __**'I know and that is why I didn't tell you.' **__'Well tell me what all I should tell Sakura about her son.' __**'you must be mistaking me for someone who cares because I'm not telling you more than he has part of me in him and not that much he'll just get one little power. but hey I'm tired bye boy.' **__'Stupid Raccoon I really wish you would have been completely extracted.'_By then he had made it to the vending machine, he got something to eat and went back to Sakura's room.

Two days later Gaara and his siblings had to leave to go back to Suna. Everyone was gathered at the gate Sakura, Gaara and Niouriki were a little further from the rest of the group.  
"I'll come in a month to visit ok." He kissed both of them, which got a little giggle out of the baby.  
"Ok I'll be waiting." The two day's she's been out of the hospital everyone in the village wouldn't leave her and Gaara alone all they would do is tell them how cute he was and how much he looked like the young Kazekage, despite the black hair that he barley had on his head. Sakura was tired of it already. Everyone figured it would look like Sasuke but surprised by how much he acutually did look like Gaara.  
"Ok Niouriki your going to help protect your mom while I'm gone right?" He just got a weird look. Laughing at his son he looked back to Sakura who was laughing also.  
"He's to young to protect anyone Gaara just because you were able to doesn't mean he will." Gaara just stared down at the baby serious.  
"Gaara what haven't you told me?" He looked back to Sakura and smiled.  
"Well the idiot of a demon I used to have said that there's some of him in Niouriki's blood because I was born with a demon. So he has a power from that stupid demon but he won't tell me what so keep close eye on him it probly won't show for a few months and it's not much ok."  
"Why didn't you tell me that is something important and you just not tell me."  
"I was going to tell you now anyway so clam down, and just be care full."  
"You to and I am calm. Also how will I know?" Gaara just stared at her.  
"Oh you'll know."  
"Great well they look ready to go." Gaara saw everyone waiting for them to finish.  
"Alright well I have to go, Send me a letter if anything happens before I mail you ok I should send you one in two weeks ok." He kissed her then Niouriki.  
"Ok bye have a safe trip bye."  
"Bye I will hopefully I won't kill Konkuro."  
"Well don't do that."  
"I'll try. bye Love you Sakura." Sakura smiled and gave him a hug.  
"I love you to." Gaara finished his good bye's as did everyone else and him and his sibblings left for their village.  
"Wow Sakura your not crying I'm very proud of you." Naruto said playing with Niouriki.  
"Yea because I know he'll be back." She smiled at him and took Niouriki away from his so called uncle and left for Kakashi's house. Kakashi wasn't far behind when he came into the house he saw that Sakura had put Niouriki to bed and was sitting on the couch.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Huh oh hey no nothings wrong just looking at what Gaara gave Niouriki."  
"Oh what did he give him?" Sakura held up a little glass bottle with red sand in it.  
"It's sand from his gourd he put some of his blood in he gave me one to but that one isn't as special as this one."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well you know how Gaara's Sand from his gourd has his mothers blood in it."  
"Yes."  
"Well this is a special jar of that sand because it has his blood and mine in it so he'll always be protected no matter what we will always no he is safe if this is near him because if something isn't right our chakra will directly respond to it."  
"Thats one way to do it. there is somthing else on your mind though I should know."  
"And your right Gaara told me that since he was born with the demon inside of him Niouriki will have some power of Shikaku."  
"oh well you should tell Tsunade that."  
"I know I will when Hinata can baby sit." Sakura got up with the bottle of sand.  
"you going to take a nap?"  
"yea night." Kakashi smiled and went to the kitchen for food. Sakura went up and sat the sand beside the crib and went to her room to sleep.

* * *

**Sorry I wanted it longer but I got stuck there so yea thanks for voteing and the reviews they arre very much apreciated. **


	10. Will You?

**Hey sorry I haven't uploaded anything I've been uber busy but I had free time so I wrote another chapter i think ill wrap it up in the next chapter.**

warning there is a slight lemon in this one 

**I don't own Naurto**

**

* * *

**

**RECAP:**

"Huh oh hey no nothings wrong just looking at what Gaara gave Niouriki."  
"Oh what did he give him?" Sakura held up a little glass bottle with red sand in it.  
"It's sand from his gourd he put some of his blood in he gave me one to but that one isn't as special as this one."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well you know how Gaara's Sand from his gourd has his mothers blood in it."  
"Yes."  
"Well this is a special jar of that sand because it has his blood and mine in it so he'll always be protected no matter what we will always no he is safe if this is near him because if something isn't right our chakra will directly respond to it."  
"Thats one way to do it. there is somthing else on your mind though I should know."  
"And your right Gaara told me that since he was born with the demon inside of him Niouriki will have some power of Shikaku."  
"oh well you should tell Tsunade that."  
"I know I will when Hinata can baby sit." Sakura got up with the bottle of sand.  
"you going to take a nap?"  
"yea night." Kakashi smiled and went to the kitchen for food. Sakura went up and sat the sand beside the crib and went to her room to sleep.

**On to the story: **

When Sakura woke up from her nap, she went to check on Niouriki in the nursery. After she was sure he was fine she went downstairs looking for Kakashi. Sakura looked out the window that looked over the garden in the back and saw him laying under a tree reading. 'just like him, I bet he's asleep' when her inner self didn't respond like normal she just went outside. When she got close to him she tried to get his attention.  
"Hey Kakashi. Hey wake up lazy!" She yell in his ear. Jerking back when he sat up, she laughed at her adoptive father.  
"Whats wrong?"  
"oh nothing can you watch Niouriki? I'm going to talk to Tsunade." Kakashi got up and they started back to the house.  
"Yea I'll watch him, is he sleeping?"  
"Yea but he'll wake up soon you'll need to feed him theres bottles in the fridge." Kakashi noded his head.  
"Ok I'll make sure he's fine while you talk to Tsunade." The young mother hugged her father and whispered thanks then went upstairs changed, kissed her son and left.

When she got to the hokage mansion, Shizune was at the front desk.  
"Hey Sakura how are you?" Sakura smiled  
"Hi, I'm fine is Shisu busy I need to talk to her." Shizune smiled and shook her head.  
"No she's not busy go ahead up." She waved good-bye to the woman and went up to the leaders office. She reached the door and heard talking on the other side. So she stoped to listen.  
"No Naruto this is simply and escort mission."  
"Well I understand that but you have yet to say who I'll be escorting." Tsunade sighed.  
"I told you this isn't a mission that is going to happen today or next week think more in about a year."  
"A YEAR! But then why are you telling me now?"  
"Because it's not just a regular escort."  
"ok then what kind of escort is it?" There was a pause in which Sakura took this oppurtunity to knock.  
She heard the soft come in from her teacher so she opened the door.  
"Hi shisu I'm sorry to bother you," Tsunade waved off the apology.  
"No bother I should tell you this to. So as I was telling Naruto, there is an escort mission that your squad will undergo. But as I was tring to explain it's not untill next year."  
"Then why brief us now, my lady?" Sakura was very curious.  
"Well be cause it's a moving escort I guess you could call it."  
"A moving escort?" Naruto asked.  
"Yes you, Hinata, Neji, and Kakashi are to escort Sakura and her son to the sand village. That is why your being breifed now because well for one Niouriki can't leave the village untill he's one and nor can Sakura. so"  
"Wait Tsunade-sama, I don't understand are you moving us to Suna?" Sakura asked happy yet scared.  
"Yes Sakura you and your son will be moved to Suna where you will live with Gaara and his siblings in the Kazekage's mansion. You will be a medic teacher to the young shinobi of the sand while Niouriki will train as he grows under his father aunt, uncle, and of corse mother, as well as the capable teachers in Suna." Sakura blinked tring to process what she was telling her, she wasn't mad about the move in fact she was estatic about it she couldn't wait. It was just very soon to start plaining.  
"So all this will happen next year after Niouriki's first birthday right? And your telling us now so we can get ready for not only the trip but also seeing Sakura and Niouriki go to Suna." Naruto said surprizingly. Tsunade nodded.  
"Yes Naruto that is corect. But other than that Sakura why did you come down here is Niouriki ok?"  
"Oh he's fine Kakashi is watching him. I do need to talk to you about him."  
"Ok Naruto dismissed there will be more briefing when the time comes." Naruto nodded then left in a poof, Tsunade then motioned for Sakura to sit. "ok, now what is it that you wish to tell me?"  
"ok well you know when Gaara's demon was extracted?"  
"Yea?"  
"well aparrently not all of it was extracted, Gaara told me that he still hears the demon and it told him that Niouriki has a bit of demon blood in him. Which means that he'll have some sort of power from the demon, but Gaara doesn't know what. The demon won't tell him." Tsunade nodded taking in all in.  
"It makes since I'll send a message to Gaara to get a better idea of this but you should keep a close eye on him and see when this 'power' will come to him." Sakura nodded and bowed to her teacher then left to her home and her son.

Tsunade got a scroll and wrote a message to the kazekage then went back to the paper work.

**A year later: **

Sakura was getting Niouriki dressed for his birthday party, he had grown up so fast his black looking hair had lightened to a dark red like his father but he had one streak of pink in the front of his shaggy hair. Sakura dressed him in an black onsie with the sand symbol on the back, his aunt Temari brought to him on one of the many trips she took to see the little guy. His bright green eyes were shining at his pink haired mother as she finshed buttoning his onsie. Sakura went over to pack his dipper bag the room was in boxes except for the little bit for today. She went to pick up a bottle to put in the bag when she droped one. But it never hit the floor she looked down and laughed as a tendril of sand brought the bottle back up into her hand. She turned to her laughing baby who was manipulating sand from a small gourd his father brought him.  
"You mister are mommys little hero." Another giggle from him as she kissed him and the sand went back its container. "Ok time to go." As she picked up the birthday boy there was a knock at the front door.  
"Hmm I wonder who that could be we're meeting everyone at the park for the party." She mused to her self, Opening the door she ran into a tall muscular Kazekage. Niouriki made a motion for Gaara to take him from his mom.  
"Oh my honey I didn't think you where coming in." Sakura Squeled as Gaara took his son.  
"Well the elders thought I should be here not only for my sons first birthday but for the trip my love and mother of my child and child are to make to Suna tomarrow." Sakura's eyes were gleaming in happiness as Gaara bent down to kiss his Pink haired beauty.  
"Gaara you don't know how happy this made me." Gaara Just smiled.  
"Where's Grandpa?" Gaara asked looking around for the silver haired copy nin.  
"He went to set up in the park with everyone else. We were on our way there now." He nodded and grabbed the dipper bag for Sakura. Then the family left for the park.

At the park everyone was sitting around laughing and eating. There was a table of presents, and another table with food. The new family was sitting together on a blanket feeding the birthday boy. Ino came running over and ploped down beside her bestfriend.  
"Hey moma hows the birthday boy?" the blonde asked tickling Niouriki's feet. The little boy kicked giggling.  
"He's fine Ino as you can tell he's happy his daddy's here." Gaara smirked and whispered something to his son. Who then clapped his hands and sand started to pour out of is gourd and wrap around Ino's ankle. Ino screached and ran, all Niouriki did was giggle at himself. Sakura laughed then glared at Gaara. "don't teach him bad habbits." All Gaara could do is laugh with the rest of the party as Ino shivered and shreaked.  
"OK ok even though this is fun and all I would like to say a few words grandson." Everyone calmed down and looked at Kakashi. "Alright well everyone knows Sakura is only my adoptive daughter but she still his my daughter so when I first saw this little guy," He picked up Niouriki. "He was the thing most dear to my heart next to Sakura, and he still is. This little boy learnt everything so fast, he learned how to walk about a month ago, and he can control his sand like his daddy, but I don't know if anyone knows about his first words last night. Can you tell everyone what you told your mommy last night." Everyone looked at the little guy as he giggled.  
"I miss Daddy." Niouriki said softly and reached for Gaara. Who smirked and went to get his son. Everyone Awwed at this and then Sakura stood up and asked if he want to open presents.

After the party the little family went home to get ready for the move tomarrow.

However after the party Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Kakashi, Temari and Kankuro, went to the hokage mansion for the final breifing before the move tomarrow.  
"Alright so as you know tomarrow will be the start of you jorney and I'd like if you take good care of the three of them. After you get there you may stay for two weeks before you have to come home consider it as a vacation. Alright we'll meet in front of the gates be for the sun comes up. Kakashi do they have everything packed up?"  
"Yes ma'm they do and they'll be ready to go everything is all under control."  
"good to hear alright dismissed."

Sakura had just got Niouriki to bed as Gaara got out of the shower.  
"Hey Sweetheart, whats wrong?" Gaara asked pulling Sakura in his arms.  
"Oh nothing I'm just a bit.. well scared."  
"Don't be you have me and a baby boy who's going to protect you."  
"I know I don't know I need to stop being afraid of change I guess."  
"Well how about a big change?"  
"What?"  
"I mean are you afraid of big change like life changing big disision changes."  
"Depends on the change."  
"Will you marry me?" Gaara pull out a small silver ring with an emerald heart. Sakura gasped.  
"Gaara oh it's beautiful." Almost in tears she kissed him "yes, yes I would love to marry you."  
"Awsome." As he deepened the kiss she purred into his mouth. Gaara rolled to where he was lying ontop of her, the kisses grew more intamate as he traced designs into her skin. Sakura mewed when he pulled her dress off her slender body. He left small light kisses along her body from her lips to the waist band of her lace panties.  
"oh Gaara." Sakura whispered as Gaara massaged her breasts. Sakura ran her hands down his chest until she reached the hem of his shirt, she pulled his shirt off of his muscular chest. Then expertly undid his pants and slid them off. When he was as naked as she was she rolled him over, wanting to be the dominate one. She stradled him wiggling him out of his boxers then getting out of her own under garmets, she positioned her self she he was at her opening then slowly rocked back and forth till they got a pace. As she sped up the pace he growled and fliped her so he was on top. She shortly reached her climax not long after he took over. She wrapped her legs around her lover as he to came. She purred into his ear "I love you Gaara" and he kissed her and pulled out of her. He watched her curl up under the blanket. He kissed her forhead, then pulled on a pair of pants. He went into Niouriki's room and kissed his forhead. "I love my new family." He whispered to him self not hearing Temari come in.  
"Hey baby bro" She whispered  
"Hey Tem."  
"So did she say yes?"  
"Of corse she did." Gaara smiled and said good night to his big sister. He walked back into the bedroom and layed down beside his future wife.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews


End file.
